Cristales de Nieve en el alma
by Blackbomberwoman
Summary: En un Alternaverso, ella es una chica que ya casi no cree en los hombres. Y él, un joven que ha vivido toda su vida para complacer a su poderosa familia... ¿Podrán encontrar un pequeño remanso de paz gracias a la magia de la navidad?


Este es un regalo es para nuestra Lady Kou: **DIANA PATRICIA FAVELA, EN FF DIANA MITSUKO KOU.**

 **Aclaración de Propiedad (o Disclaimer):** Seiya Kou y Serena Tsukino, sus amigos, parientes y todo el Universo contemplado en este fanfic, están parcialmente basados en Sailor Moon, la Serie Animada, cuyos personajes y trasfondo son propiedad y creación de Naoko Takeuchi y Toei Animation.

 **Advertencia:** Contiene una escena erótica, se recomienda para público con criterio formado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 ** _Cristales de nieve en el alma._**

La chica se había prometido no llorar más. Pero el recuerdo era más fuerte. A pesar de lo mucho que había sido lastimada aún tenía fuerzas para pedir por los tres.

Como todos los años, el pequeño templo, con sus arcos de madera, sus amuletos y su sacerdotisa taciturna y el anciano durmiendo apoyado en la escoba, se encontraba casi vacío. Ella prefería venir a destiempo, porque prefería estar sola. Hubiera muerto de vergüenza y mortificación si se hubiera encontrado con algún conocido. La gente prefería venir en año nuevo. En esta fecha, sólo las parejas celebraban, con pastel y cenas íntimas, y, obviamente, eso también la mortificaba sobremanera. Ahora estaba sola. O eso creía.

A una cuadra de distancia un automóvil caro se detuvo silenciosamente. Un hombre de gorra e impecable uniforme gris, se bajó a abrir la portezuela del auto. Un joven de expresión melancólica, pero rasgos de inmutable belleza se apeó del vehículo.

-¿Está seguro señor…?

-Si Hopkins – declaró el muchacho – prefiero ir a pie desde aquí. No quiero que nadie me reconozca.

Caminó por su propio pie el trecho que lo separaba del templo. Desde hace un par de años que lo hacía así. Se acercó a altar con el pecho latiéndole dolorosamente por la intensidad de su emoción.

Puso una generosa ofrenda en la caja de las limosnas, y tirando del cordel, oró fervorosamente por su adorada madre. ¡Cuánta falta le hacía! Sus hermanastros Diamante y Zafiro le recordaban diariamente que su madre era apenas una "segunda esposa" y que a pesar de que su padre se hubiera divorciado de la madre de ellos, eran ellos los herederos más directos de la fortuna de la familia, los llamados a encargarse de administrar las empresas Black Starmoon. Su padre no quería oír de esto. Él quería dejar su fortuna repartida en partes iguales entre los tres herederos, cuando llegara la hora de hacer efectivo su testamento. A pesar de su frío exterior, su corazón aún lloraba por su fallecida segunda esposa, a la que realmente había amado, (La primera había sido una boda de conveniencia) y se había ido al cielo dejándole apenas a su pequeño Seiya.

-Las lágrimas y el duelo se viven adentro – le había explicado su padre. Por eso el joven había escogido este lugar apartado para orar y dar rienda suelta al dolor de la pérdida. Ya no lloraba como cuando era pequeño, pero aún así…

El frío invernal azotaba sus mejillas tersas. Las fiestas de fin de año serían visitadas por la doncella de las nieves este año. En eso estaba divagando cuando escuchó gemidos ahogados. Se sobresaltó por unos segundos, pues habría estado seguro que se encontraba sólo; luego, se dio a la tarea de buscar el origen de aquellos sonidos, y no estuvo satisfecho hasta que lo descubrió.

En un recodo del templo, una mujer joven aún, lloraba a lágrima viva. Las lágrimas resbalaban incontrolablemente de sus mejillas sonrosadas, y empapaban el cabello rubio que el viento insistía en poner sobre sus ojos. Dudó. Al fin, pudo más la buena educación que la discreción. Juraría que ya la había visto, quizás el año pasado, tal vez.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

La chica vio un pañuelo en frente de sus ojos. Dudó si aceptarlo, pero al fin se rindió y secó su rostro con él. Después de adecentarse un poco alzó la vista hacia el gentil desconocido.

-¿Por qué está tan triste? – Los azules y bondadosos ojos del joven le sonreían.

-Yo… esta fecha me trae malos recuerdos… ¡Perdón por lo de su pañuelo! – El objeto en cuestión estaba empapado y pegajoso – Se lo lavaré e iré a dejar si me deja su dirección.

-Señorita – Debajo del rubio cabello enmarañado, dos ojos azul claro, puros como el agua lo observaban con obstinada determinación – No es necesario… ¿Le apetece un chocolate caliente? Esta ventisca me está calando los huesos.

Ante el ofrecimiento, la chica olvidó toda compostura. Sus ojos sonrieron por primera vez, ante la perspectiva de un tazón de dulce, caliente y aromático chocolate, y aceptó. Cuando se sentaron frente a las tazas, recién se dio cuenta de que acababa de aceptar algo de un desconocido. Pero el perfume del chocolate y de las galletas ya se colaba en su nariz… ¿Qué de malo había si le daba un sorbo al menos?

-Así lo conocí – murmuró.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Una vez un hombre desconocido me invitó un café. Yo trabajaba de mesera, y él había entrado al negocio por pura curiosidad. Era un hombre elegante, con una bonita sonrisa. Salimos unos meses. Pero nunca me llevó a su casa, ni conocí a su familia – Su voz se volvió un susurro tembloroso - No desperté de mi fantasía hasta el día que vi el resultado del test de embarazo – Siguió masticando con dificultad.

-¡Ah! – Se decepcionó el joven – Entonces tiene una familia – Sus ojos se fijaron en las blancas y delicadas manos de la mujer. No había anillo alguno ahí.

Ella lo miró. ¿Acaso no era un sueño? Su piel era pálida, su cabello era negro y brillante como el carbón, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo. Su silueta espigada y enhiesta como un álamo. Era casi una réplica mejorada del hombre que había hecho trizas su corazón, que lo había arrancado de su pecho y hecho papilla con su convertible.

-¡No! No tengo ninguna familia – las lágrimas volvieron a asomar a sus ojos – Él quería casarse conmigo pero su familia se oponía firmemente. Era el único heredero de la familia Chiba. Se suponía que sólo iba a pasar el rato conmigo… Mi familia me echó de la casa. ¡Por favor! No me mire con esa cara de compasión. Estoy pagando su hospitalidad, satisfaciendo su curiosidad – Una enorme amargura y un brutal desencanto se destilaba en sus palabras - ¿Ud. también es un rico heredero, no? – Culminó, levantando la mano derecha del hombre, que había estado bajo la mesa, donde un grueso anillo de platino con el Sello Familiar de los Starmoon brillaba deslumbradoramente - ¿Es suficiente ya, Señor?

La rubia se puso de pie.

-¡Ustedes los ricos! – Levantó la voz y las cabezas de los parroquianos se alzaron con curiosidad temerosa - ¡Son todos iguales! ¡Creen que todo puede comprarse! Tengo noticias para Usted. No soy tan pobre que no pueda pagar mi propio consumo.

Arrojó las monedas sobre el platillo. Arrebujándose en el abrigo salió apresuradamente al gélido exterior y echó a correr.

-¡Espera…!

Corrió tras ella. El frío era mayor aún ahora que los escuálidos rayos de sol se estaban apagando y a pesar de su grueso abrigo de paño lo sentía trepanar su piel como agujas de hielo.

Cuando la alcanzó, en una calle vacía donde el viento ululaba inmisericorde, la cogió del brazo, y ella se dejó coger. Estaba llorando de nuevo.

-¿Quieres saber el final de la historia? ¿No? Está bien…

La chica se arrodilló en el suelo congelado, desde donde elevó sus ojos hacia él.

-La familia me persiguió ofreciéndome fuertes sumas de dinero para que abortara. Yo me negué una y otra vez. Sólo quería abrazar a la pequeña que sentía moverse en mi interior. Pero mi hija… Mi bebita… mi bebita murió cuando tenía tres meses de edad. Y yo… quedé al borde de la muerte. Todavía estaba muy débil después de la operación y la terrible noticia, pero escuché muy bien a los padres de mi novio cuando fueron a hablar con él afuera de mi habitación de hospital. Le dijeron que me abandonara. Que no valía la pena. Que los dioses habían sido sabios al matar a mi bebé porque no era su destino enlodarse con una plebeya. Que buscarían una rica y sana heredera para él. Y que cuando se casara, tendrían las mejores clínicas del mundo para asegurarse el bienestar de sus hijos. Él, estaba lleno de dolor, y supongo que decepcionado. Se fue con ellos. Jamás volví a verlo.

Ella se puso de pie como pudo. Las piernas le flaqueaban, pero le hizo una reverencia bufa.

-¿Ahora sí puedo marcharme? ¿Le ha satisfecho el cuento de mi miseria, señor heredero? – Iba a seguir lanzando invectivas, cuando se detuvo en medio de la próxima frase. El joven la estaba abrazando con calidez sincera e inocente.

-Yo tampoco soy tan feliz – Susurró en su oído haciéndola estremecer – Para que fuera justo también debería contarte "mi cuento", pero aquí está helando…

A regañadientes la muchacha se subió a la limosina. Si el chofer se sorprendió, no dio de ello la muestra más mínima. Sólo se atrevió a hacer un comentario:

-Creo que la joven tiene fiebre, Amo Seiya.

-¡Es verdad! – La mano que puso sobre la frente de la chica fue traspasada por el ardor del fuego - ¿Dónde vives?

Entre sueños la muchacha murmuró una dirección y se desmayó en medio del delirio febril.

El chofer detuvo el vehículo a las afueras de un edificio anciano y grisáceo. Hace generaciones que necesitaba reparación y pintura y su desganada fachada hacía juego con el espíritu decaído de los habitantes. Abrió el apartamento de un ambiente con la llave que sacó de la cartera de la chica, mientras el conductor le ayudaba a introducirla al interior. Según él pesaba menos que una pluma.

No estaba demasiado sucio ni desordenado, habría sido imposible con tan pocas pertenencias. Le sacó el abrigo húmedo y la metieron bajo las mantas.

-¡No me esperes! – Le dijo al empleado. Me voy a quedar para cuidarla. El hombre se tocó la gorra en un gesto de despedida y no dijo nada más – Te llamaré.

El joven no encontró ningún tipo de estufa ni calefacción. Sólo unas botellas vacías, que esperó pacientemente ante la diminuta cocinilla para llenar de agua caliente.

Durante varias horas puso un paño húmedo sobre la frente de la chica, cambiándolo cuando se secaba por completo. La respiración de la paciente se fue haciendo más regular a medida que bajaba la fiebre. Cuando por fin se normalizó, amanecía.

-¿¡Donde estoy!? –la chica se sentó de golpe y luego se dejó caer de nuevo, empujada por la debilidad. A los pies de la cama, un joven desconocido se había enroscado como había podido en un rinconcito y roncaba suavemente - ¿Tú? - Ahora había reconocido al muchacho del Templo Hikawa.

Seiya se desperezó. Su ropa se encontraba totalmente arrugada y le dolían casi todos los huesos. Había sido una noche larga. Se frotó los ojos, se puso de pie y estiró como pudo las prendas que lo cubrían. Sólo llevaba chaqueta. El grueso chaquetón de paño color burdeos se encontraba sobre la cama, abrigando a la chica.

-¿Te molesta si preparo té o café?

-¿Me trajiste a mi casa y te quedaste a cuidarme? – Las mejillas de ella estaban encendidas, pero no de fiebre - ¿A una desconocida? ¿Después que te grité? – la sorpresa y la vergüenza competían en partes iguales en su voz. No se avergonzaba de su entorno modesto, pero…

-Yo… - Ahora era él quien se sentía incómodo – Supongo que quería que supieras que no por tener dinero la gente no tiene corazón o es más feliz… Ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas, muchacha desconocida – sonrió seductoramente.

-Soy Serena, Serena Tsukino.

-Seiya Starmoon.

Él tomó su mano y sonrió otra vez. Voy a hacerte un té y algo de comer y te contaré mi historia. Supongo que es lo correcto para pagar mi consumo ¿No?

-Está bien… Seiya – Ella sintió que se coloreaban sus mejillas.

Cuando él volvió con un par de tazas de té cuarteadas y un plato con algunas tostadas (no había nada más en la pequeña despensa) Se sentó a los pies de la cama y le relató sus propia vida. Lo que extrañaba a su madre. La falta de cariño de sus hermanos. Creer que su padre hubiera preferido viva a su madre y no a él. Su herencia no le preocupaba. Tenía un título y pensaba ponerse a trabajar pronto. No le apuraba que su padre muriera como a Diamante y Zafiro. Él deseaba surgir por sus propios medios.

-Perdóname – sollozó ella - Supongo que estaba tan sumergida en mi propio dolor que creí que nadie más podía sufrir como yo… tu vida no es un lecho de rosas.

-No te preocupes – Los ojos azul profundo le sonreían – Acabo de llamar a mi chofer. Tengo que marcharme. Por la tarde vendré a ver cómo te encuentras.

-¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?

-No lo sé. Supongo que el hecho de ir los dos a orar por nuestros seres queridos al templo, en Navidad, es algo más que una coincidencia. – Se acercó a la puerta y agregó mientras salía - Tal vez es una señal de los Dioses.

Serena se sonrojó. Se había jurado que jamás en su vida iba a confiar en un rico. Pero Seiya parecía diferente. Supuso que era una jugarreta del destino volver a poner en su camino a un joven heredero, pudiendo ser un joven modesto y trabajador, como si quisiera hacerle desdecirse de sus juramentos. "Solo seremos amigos" se prometió.

Como ya se sentía más fuerte, se levantó, aseó su cuarto, se adecentó y se preparó la merienda. Era su día libre y podía descansar. Aunque hacía mucho frío. Observó que el joven había olvidado su abrigo. Se lo puso encima y el cálido perfume de la presencia del guapo muchacho la envolvió.

Cuando tocaron el herrumbroso timbre olvidó que lo llevaba. Se puso colorada hasta las orejas cuando vio que era Seiya.

-Yo… ¡Perdón! – Exclamó mientras se lo sacaba – ¡Iba a buscar tu dirección para devolvértelo!

-¡No importa! – Los ojos del muchacho sonreían – ya no lo necesitarás de todos modos…

El chofer le ayudó a entrar unos paquetes. Serena no sabía si sentirse agradecida u ofendida. Su ex novio jamás tuvo un gesto así con ella ni siquiera cuando esperaba al bebé.

-No te asustes – declaró Seiya alegremente - ¡No he comprado nada! Son cosas que estaban dadas de baja de la casa del servicio – se sonrojó un poco y sonrió al ver la cara de ella – ¡Pero aún sirven! - agregó luego de unos segundos.

De los paquetes salieron una estufa, un hervidor enlozado, un juego de loza para cuatro personas y en el último bulto algunas prendas de abrigo.

Serena se probó los cálidos suéteres y un par de chaquetones.

-¿De quién…?

El rostro del muchacho se ensombreció. Su vista paseó por la estancia.

-Eran de mi madre. Mis hermanos querían tirarlos y yo los guardé. Espero no huelan a encierro.

-Muchas gracias – la expresión de ella era alivio y sincero agradecimiento – Los acepto. Supongo que debo moderar mi orgullo.

-Serena… - se acercó a ella tanto que podía oír su respiración desacompasada y oler la esencia de su piel mientras tomaba sus manos con gentileza – Quiero que seamos bueno amigos. No vendré sólo a traerte regalos. Quiero que me disculpes, pero estuve averiguando un poco y sé que no solo trabajas sino que estás estudiando para intentar sacar un grado técnico. Quiero apoyarte en lo que necesites. Incluso estudiar contigo si aceptas un poco de ayuda.

Ella asintió con un nudo en la garganta. Estaba conmovida. Por un segundo pensó que el joven pensaba chantajear a la comisión de Becas, pero luego sintió alivio al ver que no se trataba de eso.

-Quiero que pases el año nuevo conmigo. Voy a llevarte a un lugar especial y quiero que confíes en mí.

-Está bien. Confío en ti. No sé por qué. Apenas te conozco, pero confío en tí.

Cuando Seiya se marchó, Serena tuvo un poco miedo. ¿Qué podía querer de ella un chico rico? ¿Lo mismo que Darien? El sólo nombre aún le perforaba el corazón y la hacía sentir un frío gélido. Prendió la estufa que había traído Seiya y se sintió mejor. Había sido muy inteligente en traerle las cosas usadas. Como si un sexto sentido le hubiera avisado que no aceptaría cosas nuevas. La idea de reciclar le gustaba. Tal vez había sido idea del chofer – sonrió, mientras acariciaba la lana de los suéteres de la mujer que él más había amado y guardados sus pertenencias con reverencia. Usaban la misma talla. Se preguntó con una carcajada si no sería una nueva madre lo que él buscaba. Ella era una madre… una madre frustrada.

Cuando él llegó a buscarla, vio que tenía un ramo de flores en las manos.

-Seiya, perdón por abusar, pero quiero pedirte un favor…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El frío glacial y el viento impasible habían alejado a los parroquianos del lugar a pesar de que aún era de día. Muy pocas personas circulaban por los pasillos. Serena se detuvo frente a una modesta y pequeña lápida. Apenas se leía "Rini Tsukino", enmarcado en flores.

-Pequeña… - murmuró Serena, cuyos ojos empezaban a humedecerse - Esta noche comienza un nuevo año, mi tesoro. Un nuevo año que vamos a luchar juntas ¿no? Querida Rini, no quiero que te enojes, pero tengo un nuevo amigo. Él dice que va a ayudarme a sacar mi título y entonces tendré un mejor trabajo, y voy a poder cambiarte esta placa fea. Quiero una blanca, con un ángel, porque tú fuiste un ángel que pasó por mi vida, preciosa, ¡Pero yo quería que te quedaras conmigo! Quería poder levantarte entre mis brazos cuando llegara cansada a casa, quería reír contigo, jugar a las muñecas, a las escondidas… Quería coserte tu primer vestido, disfrazarte de princesa, cepillar tu cabello… Mi amor, mamá no está triste – Las lágrimas ahora corrían sin parar por sus mejillas – Casi lo olvido… te traje un regalo… Supongo que te habría gustado este color. Tus primeras ropitas eran rosa. Mamá te trajo flores.

Ella besó el ramo de rosas. Sólo eran cuatro, rodeadas de helecho y margaritas. Se había gastado la comida de un día pero valía la pena. De pronto vi una sombra junto a la suya.

Perdona mi atrevimiento – musitó Seiya – Pero ya que es primera vez que nos presentamos, así que te traje un pequeño obsequio, Rini – Agregó leyendo la diminuta placa y depositando un pequeño oso color de rosa fuerte junto al ramo.

-Gracias – murmuró Serena. No pudo decir más.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El SUV de la familia Starmoon ascendía raudamente por la montaña cubierta por la nieve, merced a las hábiles manos del chofer. Al parecer había nevado bastante. Si no hubieran ido bien abrigados y no estuviera puesta la calefacción se habrían estado helando.

-¿Tu familia no tenía planes para hoy, Seiya?

-Sí… generalmente la Empresa celebra una fiesta de Año Nuevo para los funcionarios, pero la presiden mi padre y mis hermanos. Generalmente asisto por obligación. No es como si alguien esperara verme participar de la fiesta… No creo que vayan a extrañarme. Andrew se encargará de avisar que me surgió un imprevisto.

-Oh… - Ella no supo más que agregar. De todas formas el paisaje era un espectáculo demasiado fascinante como para conversar demasiado.

Cuando ascendieron hasta la cúspide, Serena avistó una cabaña de madera medianas dimensiones, alegremente pintada de color rojo, cuyo tejado estaba totalmente blanco de nieve, escondida entre macizos de abetos y cipreses.

El chofer les ayudó a bajar las cosas y se despidió de ellos tocándose la gorra con una discreta sonrisa.

-Que pasen una agradable velada, Sr. Starmoon, Srta. Tsukino.

Ellos tomaron conciencia de pronto de que estaba solos… en una cabaña alejada de todo, y un levísimo rubor tiñó las mejillas de ambos.

-Bueno – Seiya se rascaba la nuca, incómodo – Creo que es hora de poner manos a la obra, o nos congelaremos.

Él buscó la leña y pronto tenían un cálido fuego en la chimenea. Habilitó la cocina y puso a calentarse un par de cenas congeladas.

-¿Qué es este lugar? No parece ser del gusto de la gente millonaria, perdón – Serena se tapó la boca.

Es verdad… jajajaja, no te avergüences. Era el refugio secreto de mis padres. Mamá era de familia modesta, y les gustaba venir por algunos fines de semana para escapar del ruido, la gente y de las responsabilidades de la Empresa. Yo suelo venir un par de veces al año, pero no es lo mismo cuando uno viene solo – Sus ojos se clavaron en ella con apasionada intensidad, tanto que la hizo sentir como si un escalofrío la recorriera por completo.

Cuando la cena estuvo caliente, comieron el pavo relleno con papas asadas, que no estuvo nada mal para no ser casero. Y conversaron mucho rato frente al fuego cómplice de la chimenea que invitaba a la intimidad y a toda clase de confidencias.

De pronto, Seiya miró su reloj y saltó de su asiento.

-¡Ya casi es hora!

-¿Qué sucede? – Serena se asustó.

-Ven conmigo…

Él la guió de la mano hasta el segundo piso y la metió de rondón en el dormitorio en semi penumbra. Ella sintió que las piernas se le doblaban.

¡No puede ser! (Se dijo) ¿Es que acaso él quería…? ¿Era igual a todos los hombres? No se sentía preparada para estar con alguien después de tanto tiempo, y no era que él no le gustara, pero…

\- Seiya.. yo… me parece que tal vez me malinterpretaste, ¿No es muy pronto para…?

-¡Es la hora precisa! – exclamó el joven, mientras abría el gran ventanal que daba al balcón y salió por él.

Estupefacta, ella lo siguió.

En medio de la absoluta oscuridad del cielo nocturno, de pronto una estrella dorada floreció con estruendo. Luego le siguieron otras, de distinto color, en una sucesión de explosiones que hacían vibrar el aire y teñían las cosas con luz de arcoíris.

-¡Ohhhh!... ¡Son las doce! – recordó de golpe Serena.

Seiya volvió a entrar y salió de inmediato, portando una bandeja con una botella y dos copas de champaña, ofreciéndole una.

-¡Feliz año nuevo, Serena! ¡Que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad este año!

-¡Feliz año nuevo, Seiya! – una lágrima resbaló de su mejilla embelesada - ¡Gracias! ¡Espero que los tuyos también!

-Bueno… - Él dejó su copa sobre el barandal – Es costumbre empezar el año con un abrazo, pero comprenderé si no quieres…

-Shhhh…

Ella se abrazó a Seiya en la iluminada oscuridad de la noche invernal.

Tímidamente elevó su rostro hacia él, que se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con suavidad.

Como hacía frío, sólo se quedaron abrazados en el balcón hasta que terminaron los fuegos artificiales.

Al entrar en la habitación, él le indicó que iría abajo a dormir en el sofá. A Serena le parecía injusto, habiendo una robusta cama matrimonial en el cuarto, pero no podía decírselo…

-Tengo frío – se quejó.

Él se sentó a su lado en la cama y la abrazó de costado. Volvieron a besarse cálidamente, hasta que el color subió a sus rostros y su respiración se volvió entrecortada.

Serena permitió que las manos de él acariciaran su espalda mientras la ceñía más a su cuerpo. Ella sintió que sus pechos se rozaban con el de él y que se endurecían por debajo de su ropa. Algo que creía dormido en su ser desde hace mucho tiempo, despertó y reclamó con apetito. ¡Dios! ¡Es tan guapo! – se dijo, contemplando con adoración las pestañas negras que velaban sus ojos oscurecidos de deseo y la pálida piel templada por el fuego de su cercanía…

-Seiya… Yo… Yo no he estado con nadie desde que quedé embarazada. Ha pasado casi un año desde la última vez – murmuró, a modo de disculpa.

-Yo… tuve una novia cuando estaba en el Instituto Privado. El último día de clase, el de nuestra graduación, ella me comunicó que se iba a estudiar a Suiza y que no creía en las relaciones a distancia, como vez, tampoco me ha tratado muy bien el amor.

-Debes haber quedado muy triste - Ella metió la mano bajo el suéter de él y señaló su corazón – ¡Quiero ayudar a repararlo! – sonrió con ternura.

-Y yo quiero ayudar a reparar el tuyo, Serena- dijo él, copiando el gesto, que involuntariamente rozó más de la cuenta. La miró, algo avergonzado, pero no vio reprimenda ni rechazo en sus ojos.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez con las manos debajo de la ropa del otro. Se quitaron la ropa gruesa, y sus manos se deleitaron baja la delgada tela de una camisa y una camiseta. Serena gimió al sentir sus manos suaves y grandes acariciar sus senos, con tanta suavidad como mariposas posándose en ellos, y luego, sus manos fueron reemplazadas por su boca, que besaba y besaba, y por su lengua, que degustaba, y por su boca toda, que lamía y succionaba, lenta y desesperadamente.

-¡Oh, Seiya! – Los ojos de ella estaba cerrados mientras disfrutaba de sus otros sentidos. Jamás había sentido tanta apasionada ternura, como si la amaran fogosamente y con respeto. Se incorporó y le quitó la camisa al chico. Entonces fueron sus manos y su boca los que exploraron cada palmo del pecho, los brazos, el cuello y el rostro de él.

Sin proponérselo estaba a horcajadas sobre Seiya y podía sentir bajo su vientre la masculinidad de él, poderosa y avasalladora, endureciéndose a su contacto. Ya no podía sentir más calor. Su lengua bajó hasta el cinturón y jugueteó con ella al límite del peligro.

-¿Puedo? – Él señalaba los pantalones de Serena con la mano. Tras verla asentir, los bajó lenta y cuidadosamente y entonces fueron sus piernas el objeto de su investigación. Las llenó de caricias, besos, mordidas… Pero vio que ella se protegía el vientre nerviosamente.

-¿Qué hay ahí? – la muchacha dejó que le alejara las manos y él contempló la pequeña cicatriz. Seiya la acarició con ternura – Así que esta es la puerta por donde vino tu bebé… ¡No llores! – Agregó, al ver cómo las lágrimas perlaban sus ojos y brillaban en medio de la penumbra – Sé que habrías sido una buena y hermosa mamá, pero aún puedes tener otro hijo o hija, o muchos más. No necesitas olvidar a tu pequeña, sólo traerle a este mundo algún hermanito – Culminó, cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos y volviendo a besarla.

Serena se abrazó a él como hiedra. En el fondo sabía que Dios le había mandado el consuelo del joven amor sin egoísmo de Seiya, así que creyó el él, confió y quiso darse por completo. Dejó que el quitara el resto de su ropa y ahí quedó, desnuda sobre la cama, si ningún lugar donde ocultarse, siendo la protagonista de sus atenciones, sintiendo la tibieza de la estancia calefaccionada por la chimenea sobre la piel. Él la besaba por completo, sin dejar ningún rincón sin ser amado y reverenciado. Ella sólo podía suspirar y gemir, sintiendo como su cuerpo se abría y florecía para él, caliente, húmedo y en sazón.

Las manos de Seiya se pasearon sobre sus redondeces como una bandada de palomas y fueron bajando hasta sus zonas más íntimas… Saboreó y jugueteó con la translúcida humedad, esparciéndola con sus dedos y provocándole una infinidad de temblores y gemidos.

-"Voy a hacerte mía…- le susurró en el oído – Luego, se incorporó sobre las rodillas y se quitó el resto de ropa que aún lo cubría.

Serena observó como en medio de un sueño, la revelación de su cuerpo casi perfecto, delineado por la escasa luz, delgado y tallado con esmero por la naturaleza, cada músculo sutilmente demarcado, y subiendo a su rostro atractivo, contempló la expresión de dulce necesidad que crecía en sus ojos… Él se tendió sobre ella y volvió a hablar cerca de su oreja:

-… Y cuando seas mía, no volverás a ser de nadie más, Serena, no te dejaré ir"

Lo dejó entrar en su interior, y lo sintió llenando cada espacio por completo con su arrogante anatomía. Era su talla perfecta. Pero su mirada aún reflejaba preocupación y amor, mientras se movía con suavidad tratando de no lastimarla. Ella lo rodeó con sus piernas y se movieron como uno sólo, buscando el acomodo para fundirse más aún, para convertirse en un solo ser.

Pronto sus movimientos se hicieron más febriles. Jamás habían sentido tanto placer. Sabían que se acercaba el final, y sus jadeos retumbaban en el cuarto. El cosquilleo en su interior era deliciosamente insoportable. Un poco más, un poco más y ella sentía que podría estar así por siempre… Algo en su conciencia simplemente explotó. Un gemido agudo y largo se escapó de sus labios. Entonces, él aumentó el ritmo y lo combinó con paradas repentinas, dejándose ir dentro de ella, vaciando toda su simiente en una potente emisión.

Seiya dejó reposar su cabeza sobre su vientre y la miró con expresión agotada pero feliz.

-Supongo que ha sido muy breve, espero sea más largo la próxima vez - aseveró, observándola con su rostro aún sonrojado.

Ella acunó su cabeza y la acarició con dulzura.

Antes de acomodarse en el lecho, contemplaron el cielo a través del ventanal, envueltos en una manta. En medio de la negrura, diminutos copos de nieve comenzaban a caer en silencio sobre la blanca sábana que cubría la montaña.

-¡Está nevando! – Dijo innecesariamente Serena con expresión infantil de niña alborozada - ¿Crees que podremos hacer un muñeco de nieve antes de marcharnos?

-Te necesito en mi vida – confesó él, repentinamente, escondiendo su rostro contra el pecho de ella – Estoy cansado de tanta gente que no dice lo que piensa, de tantas máscaras para ocultar los verdaderos sentimientos. Te quiero porque eres auténtica – Agregó, levantando el rostro y alzando el de ella hacia sí con afecto.

-Yo también estoy aprendiendo a quererte, Seiya, me haces mucho bien, y si quieres que estemos juntos, no habrá nada que me separe de ti. Quiero volver a sentirme viva, y quiero hacerte feliz, quiero verte sonreír siempre, justo como ahora…

 _Él no la dejó terminar, y la besó dulcemente. Su inesperado regalo de Navidad había sido encontrar a esta pequeña luz de esperanza en medio de tanta oscuridad. Sin saber, o comprendiendo, que él también era un milagro inesperado para ella, alguien que la hiciera volver a creer en el amor y en la bondad intrínseca del ser humano._

 _FIN.-_


End file.
